Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian
Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian (also known as Selahattin A.M. Bedrosian, by his initials as SAMB, SAM or SMB or simply Selahattin Bedrosian) (January 23, 1870-January 24, 1965) was a Chawosaurian Aristocrat who was a sympathizer for the Ottoman Government as an Ottoman civilian. Bedrosian was a high ranking and prominent member of the Chawopolis Palace between January 1, 1920, until he resigned in scandal on December 31, 1929. Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian was born into wealth and privilege on January 23, 1870, to a wealthy Ottoman aristocrat, Leo Bedrosian, and his mother wasn't recorded, it is safe to say that Bedrosian's mother was a sex slave to his father, Leo, leading to a Selahattin Bedrosian being born, Leo decided to raise the child as his father, and killed his mother. Bedrosian became an Ottoman Soldier who fought in the Greco-Turkish War and two rebellions. Bedrosian decided to retire after the Greco-Turkish War and was allowed to enter Chawosaurian Politics in 1898, to help Chawosauria re-establish their government after a worse defeat in the First Brutal War. Bedrosian accepted a request to become the leader of the Chawosaurian faction of the Chawosaurian faction of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union in 1903 after being elected in 1899. It was highly unusual for a Muslim and a Middle-Easterner to be part of the Chawosaurian Government and it's still considered unusual today in Chawosauria because of Racism in Chawosauria. His political power and influence in the Palace matches of those of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Samantha Amanda Montgomery, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, Shang Jong Parker, Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, George Windsor, and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Bedrosian had the ability to get multi-cultural policies passed, and an advocate for Universal Healthcare. Bedrosian's political career crumbled when his scandalous role in the Armenian Genocide came to damage his reputation and embarrassed his family over the death of Bedrosian's sister, Juliana Bedrosian, along with her Eastern European and partially Armenian husband, George Dragan, came to haunt Bedrosian. He lost his political greatness and disappeared forever. Bedrosian is highly regarded as one of Chawosauria's most biggest political giants in Chawosaurian History, and Bedrosian often reaches second place after Timothy Max Roosevelt. Early Life Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian was born on January 23, 1870, in the Bedrosian temple in Sivas, in the Ottoman Empire. His father was an Ottoman aristocrat, and a slave owner, Leo Bedrosian, who owned primarily owned sex slaves. His mother was an alleged sex slave. His elder sister, Juliana Bedrosian, became his godmother. Leo ordered the killing of Selahattin's mother the day Selahattin was born. As a boy, Selahattin was raised into Sunni Islam, met Ottoman Sultans, Abdulaziz, and Abdul Hamid II. He was educated at the Ottoman Military, and entered military academy at the age of 15, in 1884. In 1887, he met Sehrazad Asya Burakgazi, a sex slave, and became his property, and in 1890, Sehrazad had a child with Selahattin and named after Selahattin, Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian II, and Selahattin was ordered by his father to kill Sehrazad, but Selahattin refused and requested to marry her, but Leo refused to allow Selahattin to marry Sehrazad and threatened to sell her to another master. Selahattin was forced to military service. Military Service (1894-1897) Sasun and Zeitun Rebellions Selahattin was sent to fight two rebellions, the 1894 Sasun Rebellion, and the Zeitun Rebellion. Greco-Turkish War of 1897 Selahattin was sent to fight the Greeks. The Greeks gained independence from the Ottoman Empire in 1829, Selahattin began having visions of his mother, before Selahattin even knew the woman in his visions was his mother. Selahattin sent secret letters to Sehrazad, as well as Sehrazad sending letters to Selahattin. Throughout the whole war with Greece, the Ottomans had been defeating the Greeks, and on May 20, 1897, the war ended in Ottoman victory. A few parts of Thessaly fell under Ottoman rule. Selahattin returned home to Sivas a war hero in the eyes of his father, Leo, but not much to Sehrazad. Sehrazad was disgusted by the Ottoman Empire's treatment of the Greeks. Selahattin was pressured by Sehrazad to retire from military service. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Islam Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Bedrosian Family